User blog:Repgainer3/Calculating Numeric HP Value
How to calculate the numeric value of your health You can skip to section "My Results" if you're only here to see the equation. 'Why this is important.' You might be wondering why you would need this information, well the answer is actually quite simple. You could use this information for a very numerous amount of things that include but are not limited to: Boasting about your high HP number, being able to calculate the exact number of hits you're able to take from a given enemy before death, simply gawking at your own achievements. The point is that this is very important stuff, especially considering that currently there is no system in the game to tell you what your numeric hp value is. 'How I found my data.' I gathered the data that I will showcase in this page by this method: *''Step 1 - I created two new alts and connected them both to the game on separate computers.'' *''Step 2 - I took them both out to pvp zones and made them hit each other at levels 1, 2, 3, and 4(for thoroughness).'' *''Step 3 - I took the amount of damage dealt, and divided it by the percent of HP lost per hit, then I multiplied that number by 100.'' *''Step 4 - I created a graph showing my results. '' *''Step 5 - I wrote an equation that suits this graph, this brings me to an error that I had while in the process of wrapping this experiment up, but I'll get to that later.'' *''Step 6 - The equation that I found was as follows: "100 + (level * 25) + defense". This worked fine for the lower levels, though again, this mentality is what caused my error later on.'' *''Step 7 - To confirm that my equation was accurate I got on my level 44 main and before I started I used my equation to estimate what my current hp value was. The number I came up with was 2855. This number was not compatible with the findings I made when repeating steps 2 and 3 with my main. The real number I found for my level 44 main was 4405, this is the error that I faced.'' *''Step 8 - Looking at both 2855 and 4405, I determined that the rate at which the HP value goes up is more exponential than just a single number multiplied by your level, though I am certain that it starts at 25, and then goes up from there.'' 'My Results' What I found is that the equation to calculate how much HP a player has is as follows: "100 + (level * (25 * UNKNOWN)) + defense". So as it stands there is no clear equation you can use to calculate how much health your player has; However this is still a way to figure it. *''Step 1 - Get a friend: Get someone who you can explain things to easily, and will understand orders.'' *''Step 2 - Grab a weapon: Have that friend equip a weapon, and then tell you the damage that his/her weapon does.'' *''Step 3 - Get hit: have your friend hit you once(or more depending on if they crit, make sure it's not a crit).'' *''Step 4 - Calculation time: Divide the damage that your friends weapon does by the number of percent that your HP went down when they hit you. Then multiply that number by 100.'' *''Step 5 - Answer: The number that you are left with(if done properly) is very close to what your exact hp numeric value is.'' I now hope that someone will take the data that I have gathered and complete my equation, thank you. Category:Blog posts